


at your door

by bytheseas



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/pseuds/bytheseas
Summary: Harry can’t sleep so he finds himself at James’s door.Set some days after 10/4’s episode





	at your door

It’s somewhere near eleven when James hears the knock on his door.  He’s in his pajamas and he  _ really _ doesn’t want to open it to see who is outside, but he does anyway.  When he swings it open, it’s Harry’s face that greets him. 

 

He’s clearly exhausted, but he is still so beautiful, and James kind of hates him for that.  He shouldn’t get to be both of those things at once. It’s completely unfair.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,”  Harry says, stepping inside.  

 

James closes the door before he turns to him, eyebrows raised.  “And where does your darling fiance think you are?”

 

Harry shuffles on his feet, looks down and away.  “Told him I was out for a run.” He sighs, runs a hand through his hair.  “Can I stay, just for a bit.”

 

“You gave your key back,”  James says, but he’s already heading back to his bedroom, and Harry follows, because they both know James isn’t going to say no.  

 

James will never be able to say no to Harry -- not in any kind of real and permanent way.

 

James lays on the bed, and pulls up covers for Harry, who loses his shoes and then slips beneath.  He can feel Harry staring at him for a bit, before he says, so quietly: “I know this isn’t fair to you.”

 

“It’s not,”  James is staring at the ceiling.  “I shouldn’t have opened the door.  I  _ should _ tell you to go.”

 

“But you won’t,”  Harry says it as a statement -- he doesn’t even question it, and James hates and loves that it’s not even a question in his mind.  “I missed you.”

 

James sighs. “I missed you too.”  He turns so he’s facing Harry, and Harry scoots forward just a bit, and kisses him, softly, taking one of his hands and curling their fingers together.  He sighs and closes his eyes, clearly exhausted. 

 

“Love you,”  he mutters, some moments later, as he’s drifting off.  

 

“I love you.”

 

He watches, as sleep overtakes Harry completely.  

 

This could be their life -- falling asleep together, every night.  He didn’t used to think he would ever be into that sort of thing, but now the desire for it has consumed him almost completely.   Something about Harry has made him think about life differently. 

 

Watching Harry doesn’t help, as he breathes in and out, his face relaxing, fingers still tightly holding to James. 

 

James doesn’t get to have this.  Not for longer than these stolen moments. 

 

This could be their life, but it never will be.  

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this short little thing because I had the idea in my head and I couldn't let go of it. you can find me on tumblr @davidrosed. <3


End file.
